Palutena (Kid Icarus 3D Anime)
Palutena is the main protagonist of a Kid Icarus: Uprising two part animated short Palutena's Revolting Dinner, produced by Shaft, Inc. and released via Nintendo Video in March 2012 in order to promote the release of the game. She is voiced by Ali Hillis in the English version and by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version. Appearance In both the Super Smash Bros. series and Uprising, Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year-old human woman, with long green hair that reaches down to her lower legs. She stands at around 5'9" (176 cm), and has an overall elegant and regal appearance, fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many aspects of Palutena's Uprising design parallel Pit's, including the gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. Personality Palutena is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, she also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa and needed to be rescued. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a very playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. With the advent of Kid Icarus: Uprising, it is revealed that Palutena is rather light-hearted and a little playful. She gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him multiple times throughout the adventure. Role in Palutena's Revolting Dinner Part 1 As Palutena looks over various recipes to make for herself and Pit, she settles on a dish called "Vegetable Surprise with a side of Skyworld soup." In an attempt to add extra flavor to the carrots, she adds a drop of her "Rejuvenator Potion," but accidentally pours more than intended, causing the carrots to come to life. Displeased with the notion of being consumed, the carrots revolt against Palutena by throwing knives and turning up the furnaces in the kitchen before luring her outside. Once she gives chase, the carrots knock over a statue which rolls and follows her onto a bridge—however, the weight causes the bridge to collapse, leaving Palutena suspended in the air by the bridge's strings. While Palutena hangs upside-down, she telepathically communicates with Pit, distracting him from coming back prematurely with a request for squash. Afterwards, Palutena hops down and uses her "power of caging" to trap the unruly carrots, though this victory is short-lived when the furnaces inside her palace explode all at once. Part 2 As Palutena relaxes in a Hot Spring, she organizes her army to stop the rebelling carrots. However, after she notices an animate carrot in front of her with one of her potions, she follows it outside and finds herself surrounded by large groups of various animated vegetables. The vegetables then group together to form a massive vegetable monster, which chases her into a body of water within the palace grounds. Though Palutena prepares for the worst, she quickly realizes that the water is washing the potion off of the vegetables, forcing them to turn inanimate once again. Struck with inspiration, she uses her "power of maelstrom" to pour rain upon the vegetable monster, causing it to completely disintegrate. With her foe defeated, Palutena equips a pair of Wolf Claws to chop up the remains for dinner, but is interrupted when a giant gourd monster bites down on her hand. As she stands there in shock, the Wolf Claws unleash a massive explosion within the monster's mouth, catching Pit's attention from a distance and causing him to rush inside to investigate. As Pit and the Centurions look around, they spot Palutena standing among the rubble, appearing incredibly frazzled with a gourd over her head. Once the gourd falls apart, she regains her composure and curtly tells Pit that they will be going out for dinner instead. Trivia * With her long green hair design, fantasy animation, and unlimited arsenal of magic powers at her command, Palutena is one of the most popular and recognizable Anime Heroes, in addition to being one of the official members of the franchise. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Leaders Category:Anime Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Wise Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Protectors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Outright